A Kinda Conquering
by Starbucks3894
Summary: James has a problem. It's gonna take a little force to get him over it. This tried very hard to be a James-centric one-shot. :  unnaturalstories request.


**Finally! Unnaturalstories' one-shot! :D Read, and if you care to, review!**

"Why do we ALWAYS end up like this?"

James was laying on his back on the couch, with Logan sitting on the floor below him. Carlos and Kendall were playing some interactive snowboarding game. They were swaying and leaning and making complete idiots out of themselves.

James made a face at Logan's comment. "What else is there to do? Turns out L.A. isn't as exciting as I would have thought."

"Don't complain..." Logan breathed in a sing-song voice. "You remember what happened last time?"

James shivered. "Minnesota... cold. So cold..."

"You lived with it for 16 years," Kendall found convenient to point out. He was whooping Carlos at gaming. Sweat glistened on the shorter boys brow, and his lips were pursed in concentration.

"Still..." James huffed, hating to be corrected or made to feel inferior.

James turned his head just long enough to see Carlos go careening off the edge of a cliff. Carlos sighed, then set his game remote down gingerly.

"Til tomorrow then," he grumbled.

Kendall smirked and sat down heavily on the couch. Upon which James was laying. Thank goodness he picked the south end, or James might have gotten a face full of Kendall rump.

James wiggled his legs uncomfortably. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yup," Kendall said triumphantly. He smushed himself down harder on James' legs.

James sighed. "Where's Camille at?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Logan said.

James frowned at him. "Just a simple question. She seems to make things more interesting."

Logan scoffed, but said nothing.

Carlos was still standing. It was odd that he hadn't also sat down on James yet. James studied his face.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Fine," Carlos said. "I'm bored. How long are we gonna sit here like lumps and do nothing?"

"As long as it takes to think of something?" Kendall offered.

Carlos sighed. "I'm gonna go get a smoothie. Comin'?"

Logan was the only one who got up. Kendall seemed all too comfortable.

"Well..." James said hesitantly. He wiggled his legs. They were beginning to get numb.

Kendall didn't move.

James sighed again. "I guess I'm not going then."

Carlos and Logan left. James chanced a glance at Kendall, feeling his legs start to get un-numb. Kendall had moved off of him.

"Why didn't you move earlier?" James whined.

"Because I knew you'd go. Then I would be all alone."

"What about-"

"Jo? She's on set today."

James huffed a little. "I wanted peace."

"Too bad you're not getting it."

"Why are you so annoying?"

"I'm not really. I'm the good one." He smiled.

James tried very hard not to choke him, because he knew how true that was.

"So what should we do?"

"Well, I don't KNOW what we should do. I wanted to get a smoothie-"

"Let's go to that theme park they're setting up! Maybe they'll give us free snacks."

"Why would they do that?"

Kendall doinked him on the head.

"OW!"

"Oh shut-up, that did not hurt. Anyway, you seem to be forgetting who WE are." He was gesturing like one of those show-girls on The Price Is Right towards a small plastic case containing the most wonderful thing ever produced, mixed, and edited.

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly, staring at their album with a huge grin. Then he flipped his hair and resumed regular James stance. Slightly haughty, and very "oh you SO know I'm better than you".

Kendall chuckled, no doubt at this sudden transformation from whiny James to famous James.

"Let's go, you egotistical fan hungry pop star." Kendall grabbed his cell phone and iPod, and threw a jacket on as he made for the door.

James scrambled out after him.

* * *

"Oh NO way." James backed up, and up. And up and up and up.

Kendall was standing beside the biggest roller coaster ever created by mankind. Or it looked a heckova lot that way to James.

"You can try and make me." Flip, blink, pose. "But I'm not going unless you drag me kicking and screaming."

The look that Kendall gave him was extremely unsettling.

"And you touch me, and I'll-"

"What? Model me to death?"

James shut his mouth.

"C'mon James." Now he got that tone in his voice that was half svelte and persuasive, half "are you chicken". "It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Yeaaaaahh..." James said, drawn out and hesitant. He saw and heard all the laughter. Then he heard all the screams.

"No way."

"It's the Tornado here..." He pointed somewhere to his right. "Or the Tsunami."

James almost broke his back trying to see the top.

"OKAY, let's go." He fairly dragged Kendall to the line.

It moved slowly. The ride was almost seven minutes long, from the time you were let in, to the time you were let out. And since they were at the back, it took a good half an hour til they were allowed in.

James stopped dead in his tracks, Kendall trying in vain to shove him forward from behind.

"Bye then," Kendall said, and marched away.

James began to hear snickers and giggling around him. He blushed, which clashed horribly with his green shirt.

Mumbling under his breath, he forced himself to swallow his throw up as he slid in beside Kendall.

"Here we go!" Kendall said, thoroughly pumped. He was moving around in his seat and disrupting James as he tried to take himself anywhere but here.

He was gonna ride this thing dog-gone it, and he was gonna like it. He was gonna put his hands in the air and yell (not scream) and laugh at the people who didn't. He was gonna conquer his fear of the danged thing coming off the tracks and sending him plunging to his death. And hang it all, he was gonna go and MAKE Kendall buy him a triple scoop cone when they were through.

* * *

James was blushing again, which again, clashed horribly with his shirt. But now it also clashed horribly with his puke.

Kendall patted his back trying not to laugh his head off. James could feel his hand shaking with the suppressed force of it.

"Finished, buddy?" he said, as James heaved and shuddered, straightening up slowly.

He fixed the eye that wasn't hidden behind hair on Kendall's pale face.

"Don't. You. Ever. Take me. On one of these HORRIBLE things. EVER. AGAIN."

"Oh come on, you loved it. Admit it."

"Shut-up."

"Ice cream?"

Did he really just ask him that?

James dunked his head in a water fountain.

* * *

"We didn't even get any free food."

They were getting dressed and ready for bed. It was pitch black, and they could hear Logan and Carlos breathing softly in their bunks.

"So? You got an experience that's worth more than food."

"Nuh-uh."

James pulled a t-shirt on, and cannoned himself onto his top bunk.

Kendall did the same, then went around locking windows and the outside door. When he got back, James was very quiet.

Kendall didn't seem to mind that James was barking mad at him. Maybe it's cause he knew that he wasn't really.

"Kendall," James whispered after a little while.

"Mhmph," Kendall mumbled.

James paused. "Thanks for making me."

Kendall sighed happily. "You're welcome."

**Sorry if it was short, or not what you wanted. :( I worked as hard as I could, as long as I could, without going insane. XD Hopefully you liked it!**

**Thanks all. xoxo**

**~Starbucks**


End file.
